Embodiments relate generally to reliability metrics.
Generally, electronic devices may experience failure events during their operational lifetimes. Such devices may thus be engineered to conform to a reliability specification. The reliability specification may specify a target failure rate, meaning the maximum number of failures that may be acceptable within a specified time period. Alternatively, the reliability specification may specify a mean time between failures (MTBF), meaning the minimum average time between failure events that may be acceptable.